Cleansing is an activity that has been done for many years. Over time, cleansing has involved the use of compositions such as bar and liquid soaps, body washes, shampoos, conditioners, liquid and/or solid detergents, and the like. For these compositions, consumers desire good cleansing properties and lathering characteristics, mildness toward the target surface, like skin, fabric, or hard surface, and the ability to provide benefit agents to the target surface.
Some cleansing has been done with rigid cleansing compositions, like bar soap. These rigid forms can be difficult for the consumer to handle, especially when wet. Also, they are difficult to use directly on the target area for cleansing as the contact surface area of the bar soap is limited by the shape of the target surface.
To enhance a consumer's experience, such cleansing compositions can also be coupled with implements such as a washcloth, a sponge, or a puff. For example, many consumers dispense liquid soaps or body washes onto a puff and then cleanse by applying the puff to their skin and/or hair. Similarly, many consumers rub bar soaps with a washcloth and then cleanse by applying the washcloth to their skin and/or hair. Additionally, many consumers apply cleansing compositions to sponges to clean hard surfaces.
Although a consumer's experience with a cleansing composition can be enhanced by coupling the cleansing composition with an implement, to date, such an experience has not been completely ideal. For example, coupling such cleansing compositions with an implement tends to lead to clutter in the kitchen, shower, or bath as a consumer needs to carry or store cumbersome bottles, bars, jars, and/or tubes of cleansing products and implements. Additionally, coupling requires the user to perform additional steps like applying the body wash or soap on the implement and then rubbing or wiping the implement on the target surface rather than just applying the body wash and/or soap directly to the target surface. As such, more water tends to be consumed increasing the waste and carbon footprint of the consumer.
Further, certain personal cleansing compositions, such as bar soaps, can have difficulty providing the consumer with the desired deposition of benefit agents, even when coupled with an implement. Some attempts have been made to combine an implement with a personal cleansing composition in a personal care article. However, these executions were not ideal. For example, one such article included a non-compliant bar soap coupled with an implement. The rigidity of this type of execution does not conform to the surface to which it is applied making it difficult to thoroughly clean the target surface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a compliant personal care composition and or article having desirable cleansing properties, including suitable lathering and rinsing characteristics.